


His Broken Heart

by Blubbles404Error



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adorable, Anime, Cuddling, Cute, Edited, Everyone Loves Hinata, F/F, Fluff, HhHhHh-, I hope you like it, I'm desperate lmao, I'm yamaguchi shipping trash so hints of Tsukkiyams here and there, LMAO, M/M, OOC maybe, Please read, Sibling Love, Slow Updates, Volleyball, crosspost, except for the one on the front page, his pov is fun to write, i deleted the authors notes, i love oikawa, i still don't know how to tag, like really, my head hurtin', no schedule again sorry, please help, probably, shouyou love, slight angst, snort, this is my first multi-chapter fic here, wattpad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blubbles404Error/pseuds/Blubbles404Error
Summary: !!! Discontinued Until Further Notice !!!They Broke His Heart......Can they piece it back together?(IMPORTANT NOTES INSIDE!!!)SLOW UPDATES BECAUSE SCHOOL!-Please Read Beginning Notes to see if there is an announcement on the End Notes-Tumblr
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Hinata Shouyou, Bokuto Koutarou/Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shouyou/Everyone, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin
Comments: 37
Kudos: 330





	1. An intro that you MUST read!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hinata x harem/everyone](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/629602) by EverythingFangurl. 



Hello everyone! Before you read this fanfiction...I just want you all to know that this fanfiction was not made by me, in fact this is merely an edited fanfiction that you can find on wattpad! So before you read this, if you want, you should go read the [**_original_**](https://www.wattpad.com/story/175856598-hinata-x-harem-everyone-haikyuu)!

**_The original story was made by:[EverythingFangurl](https://www.wattpad.com/user/EverythingFangurl)_ **

Although I edited it in a third person POV and the original was First person POV, I try my best to stay loyal to the plot of the story!

She (they) has allowed me to make this, and I hope you enjoy it just as much as the original (if you have read it) have fun everybody and stay safe!

(The title was made by me!~)

**Fic originally from wattpad, this edited is also posted on my account under the same username _[cosmixkisses](https://www.wattpad.com/user/cosmixkisses). _**

**_I do not own any photo or video used in this fic! (Includes the cover seen on[wattpad ver.](https://www.wattpad.com/story/228107977-his-broken-heart-a-hinata-shouyou-harem-fanfiction))_ **


	2. CHAPTER ONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you read the intro?...If you didn't...then..
> 
> This story is merely an edit of another story that you can find on wattpad! The author (EverythingFangurl) allowed me to publish my edited version! Go check out the original on her account if you want to!

**CHAPTER ONE**

Hinata lay on his bed as a hundred thoughts circled through his head, as of this moment he felt so alone, so _hurt_. He has faced many rejections during his high school life, but he's been rejected so many times already, that the moment Nishinoya rejected him he knew that he was hopeless. He wished he never caught feelings for any of them, and he tries his hardest to move on, but he _knows_ that no matter what he does he'll always love _them_ to the moon and back.

 _"I really DO love them, huh?"_ Hinata quickly sat up and shook his head, he shouldn't be thinking of this right now, he should be thinking about volleyball _NOT_ his love life. Volleyball was the only thing he has left, and he wouldn't let his _stupid_ feeling interfere with it!

Hinata closed his eyes and sighed clearing his head of all the thoughts about love and instead replaced those thoughts with thoughts about _volleyball_. He opened his eyes and smiled, he was back to his cheery old self! He then proceeded to go to the restroom and get ready for school!

After taking a bath and brushing his teeth ** _,_** he went down to eat his breakfast "Morning, mom!" he exclaimed "Good Morning, Shoyo", he down at the dining table and hurriedly ate his breakfast, he quickly stood up and got his bag "Bye, mom!", he said but before he ran outside to his bike his mother exclaimed:

"Remember to come home early to pack your things for the training camp, I'm not doing it for you Shoyo!"

"Okay, Ma!"

Hinata sighed as he hopped on his bike and rode off to school, he had completely forgotten that today was the last day of school and then he has to go to training camp, where he will see all of his crushes from other teams, who he had already confessed to, unluckily for him; and at this moment Hinata started to wonder how his summer was gonna go.

**_Word Count: 336 Words_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled a lot with the inner dialogue while editing this whole story, since it's in a third person point of view and the original in first person..so pardon me for that! I'm also sorry for the grammar or spelling mistakes i may have made!...All chapter will either have beginning or ending notes!
> 
> Edited on July 22, 2020 (5:01 PM)


	3. CHAPTER TWO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter was longer than I thought!
> 
> This chapter may or may not be proofread, so I'm sorry for any grammar and/or spelling mistakes!

**CHAPTER TWO**

When Hinata finally arrived, he didn’t expect to see everyone already at the gym since he and Kageyama were usually the first ones to arrive at the gym. But what shocked him more was the fact that they were all huddled together, talking about  _ something  _ or  _ someone.  _ Hinata being Hinata, merely walked up to them and asked “What ya guys doing?”, by doing this he had startled the entire team all of them looked at each other hoping that one of them could come up with a believable excuse. Ennoshita was the one who spoke up “Nothing much, just some volleyball stuff” “Uh, okay...?” Hinata replied, still not completely believing it. He may be dumb, but he’s not stupid.

He wanted to ask again, but didn’t get to as Suga gave a believable answer “You shouldn’t worry about it too much Hinata, we were just talking about the training camp! Are you excited?”

The team sighed in relief as he told Suga how excited he was, and it seemed that the ball of sunshine quickly forgot the affair, so they continued morning practice like usual.  _ Hinata didn’t forget whatever happened,  _ in fact, he thought about it the whole practice. He felt excluded. Was he really that useless? He just put it away as a thought for later to focus on volleyball practice, but apparently the thought made him more unfocused than he had thought, not seeing the volleyball that was coming right at him in that exact moment “OI DUMBASS WATCH OUT!!!” Kageyama called out, but it was too late, the moment Hinata turned he was hit in the face by the ball that Asahi had spiked. The impact of the ball hitting his face, caused him to fall on his butt making a loud  _ thud _ resound in the gym.

The team ran over to Hinata (Asahi was the first one to run over to him because he felt guilty for hitting the tiny ball of sunshine), surrounding him, and asking in overlapped voices if he was okay. Hinata said he was fine, but either way, Kageyama still checked to see if he had any injuries, he noticed a hint of blood on Hinata’s head and asked for the medkit to be given to him.

He tended to Hinata with delicate hands, careful not to hurt him. Hinata looked at Kageyama with curious eyes. He had never seen this side of Kageyama, his caring side. The thought of Kageyama caring for him seemed so  _ surrea _ l to him, after all, he didn’t like him back, but he couldn’t help but blush and let a cute smile creep upon his face as Kageyama continued to take care of his wound.

Kageyama quickly finished and looked over to Hinata, who had a (cute) big goofy smile on his face. Kageyama scoffed “What are smiling all goofy for, dumbass?”

Hinata shook his head, “N-Nothing... It’s just... I haven’t seen this side of you before... Thank you..”

He stayed quiet, not saying anything but ruffling Hinata’s hair, the gesture speaking for him. Hinata knew he wasn’t much of a talker so he left the conversation at that, giving him one last smile, and then standing up to walk towards the volleyball cart. He stood up, watching Hinata with a blush on his face, and he didn’t know  _ why _ after all he rejected Hinata when he confessed to him so he  _ clearly  _ didn’t like him, well more like he didn’t like Hinata the way Hinata  _ likes  _ him or did he?...

He snapped back to reality when Tsukishima teased him “Looks like the tyrant king is falling for his queen” Tsukishima said snickering, he said merely glaring at Tsukishima as a response, watching him walk out the gym to the club room as the practice was almost over. Kageyama stood there, conflicting thoughts running through his head like: was Tsukishima right? Did he really love Hinata? And _ why _ was he feeling this?... He sighed and walked out of the gym, but not before saying “See you tomorrow, Dumbass” to Hinata as a goodbye.

Hinata merely waved. He had just received news from Takeda-sensei and coach Ukai that they didn’t have volleyball practice anymore so they could get ready for training camp and get some rest so they wouldn’t be tired the next day. He walked to the clubroom, then changing to his uniform and out of his jersey, then going to class (not before saying goodbye to some of his club mates still in the club room) with a skip to his step.

He truly was excited for training camp, but he still has to survive one more day of school. He just chuckled at the thought and entered his classroom.

He was looking forward to what was going to happen, and he only hoped that his broken heart would be pieced together again. 

**_Word Count: 807 words_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't expect this chapter to be 800 words long lmao...I still had trouble with internal dialogue and the dialogue itself so I'm sorry if it sucks ass :( I'll give warnings for cussing next time, maybe...lolol...Chapter 3 will be coming soon! I hope you like this btw ^0^
> 
> I would really appreciate a kudos and/or a comment!
> 
> Edited on July 22, 2020 (5:06 PM)
> 
> Google Docs really said "turn everything present tense into past tense" lmao


	4. CHAPTER THREE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fic may or may not be proofread!

**CHAPTER THREE**

School was… boring… like always, but it’s not like Hinata listened in class. All he could think about was training camp and how the summer will go! He shifted his gaze from the blackboard with the information he couldn’t care to understand. To see that class was almost over! He sat up straighter so when he could get up faster when the bell rings… His gaze stayed on the clock, waiting for the bell to ring.

Five minutes pass and the bell _finally_ rings, after the teacher says his final goodbyes, students began to either cry as they say goodbye to their best friends as if they wouldn’t see each other again after the two months have passed (that's assuming they wouldn't meet up during these two months), run out of the classroom excitedly glad that school was finally over (Hinata being one of those students), or calmly walking out the classroom hiding their excitement that it was finally summer. 

When Hinata arrived outside he immediately felt the sultry summer breeze going over him. He was absolutely excited! And he wasn’t the only one; students’ excited chatter entered his ears as he walked to the bike racks, hopping on his bike and riding home. He still had to pack his things and maybe practice some volleyball if he had time!

He hopped off his bike, entering his house, “I’m home! ~,” he exclaimed, “Welcome back, sweetheart, how was school?” his mom said, as she saw him walk into the kitchen to grab a snack. “It was boring like always, but I didn’t really care since Summer! I’m really excited about training camp!”

Hinata’s mom stopped whatever she was doing, “About that… I’m afraid that you can’t go…” Hinata froze and looked over to his mom “What!? Why!? Just a week ago, you said I could go…” his mom sighed “I know, Shou.. but there has been an abrupt change of schedule with work, and I won’t be here for the summer and someone needs to take care of Natsu… I’m sorry, sweetheart..”

He frowned, it wasn’t his mom’s fault nor was it Natsu’s fault, but why did this have to happen now? He merely nodded and went to his room. He had lost his appetite already. His mom sighed as she saw how devastated he was. She knew how excited her son was for this training camp and she felt guilty for being the reason he couldn’t. It seemed like she had to make some calls.

Hinata lay down on his bed, staring at the ceiling sadly. He had stayed like that for a few minutes (maybe hours) until he finally got out of bed and walked towards the kitchen to satisfy his hunger. When he walked out of his room it surprised him to see his mom… packing?

“Mom, what are you doing?”

She smiled at him “I knew how much you wanted to go to the training camp, so I made some calls to your coach and your teacher asking if you could bring Natsu… and..” she paused and Hinata smiled brightly and jumped in excitement, “They said yes!” he exclaimed and his mom giggled and nodded “I’ll be packing Natsu’s things, so pack your things too, then you can come down for dinner,” she told him, he nodded and ran back to his room to get ready for training camp!

He packed his things making sure that he had packed all his necessities; he paused looking over at the picture of him, Natsu, and his mom and he smiled softly. He was lucky to have such a nice family, even if it was just the three of them.

He continued to pack his things, delighted, and very excited for training camp that would happen tomorrow.

_**Word Count: 615 Words (Not so sure though)**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like this was more rushed than the other two chapter I wrote so..I'm sorry it may suck!
> 
> Edited on July 22, 2020 (5:17 PM)


	5. CHAPTER FOUR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may or may not be proof read so if you see a mistake, whether it be with the grammar or spelling please tell me in the comments and I'll change it as fast as I can!

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Hinata’s alarm rang, signifying that it was time for him to wake up, but he didn’t. He didn’t want to. You would have expected him to wake up immediately, because of how excited he was yesterday for the training camp, but he didn’t. He had been so excited for the training camp that he couldn’t get any sleep at all last night. He was sure he slept at around 2 AM already. The alarm stopped beeping after a while, giving up on waking up the ball of sunshine. “Shouyou, dear, it’s time for you to wake up! You’ll be late for training camp if you don’t!” his mother exclaimed. He immediately sat up after hearing what his mother said, and ran to the dining room to see Natsu already eating her breakfast “Good morning Onii-chan!” Natsu greeted, also very excited for the training camp. He smiled at his little sister and ruffled her hair “Good morning Natsu” he said as he sat down to eat his breakfast.

Right after they ate, they got ready, Hinata helping Natsu once in a while if she struggled with something. Hinata’s mom was waiting for them in the living room; when they had entered she smiled at the two of them, Hinata had grown into such a wonderful person while Natsu was a growing child and she was sure she would grow up to be just exactly like her brother, the brother she looks up to. She stood up and gave them their bags, walking them out. “I’ll miss both of you,” she said, hugging the both of them and kissing their cheeks, Hinata and Natsu giggled “We’ll miss you too mom!” they said in unison. She smiled at them, and looked over to Hinata “I hope you enjoy your summer, dear! Maybe you’ll get a boyfriend along the way, now off you go or you’ll be late!” Hinata blushed and whined, “Mom!” Natsu giggled “I’ll make sure he does, Mommy!” she exclaimed and Hinata’s blush grew “Natsu!” he said, he felt like he had been betrayed, by his sister and mother no less!

Hinata’s mother chuckled and gave them one last kiss and hug, and watched with a smile as Hinata picked up Natsu helping her sit on his bike and put on a helmet, waving at them as they rode off.

The early morning breeze felt great against their skin, and the beautiful scenery and the sunrise made it look like they were in some anime. They were both excited for this summer for two _very_ different reasons, Natsu because it was the first time spending summer not stuck at home and getting tortured by the sweltering heat of summer while as for Hinata he was excited for the volleyball and seeing his crushes but mainly the latter. Yes, he knew he would never have a chance with any of them especially after all of them have already rejected them, but that doesn’t mean he couldn’t be friends with them anymore, right? Hinata shook his head. He shouldn’t be thinking about this especially he has to focus on volleyball and his sweet little sister that he loves more than any of the guys he has a crush on.

“Onii-chan! Look!” Natsu exclaimed, snapping Hinata out of his thoughts and back to reality, he looked over to whatever Natsu was pointing to and what he saw took his breath away, and no it wasn’t Bokuto’s ass he wasn’t at training camp yet, the mountains popped the as the sun rose and it was truly a sight to see.

Minutes passed, and they finally arrived at Hinata’s school. He helped Natsu off the bike and took off her helmet and left his bike in the bike rack, making sure it was chained properly so it wouldn’t be stolen so easily. He grabbed Natsu’s hand walking towards the gym where everyone is supposed to meet. Walking into the gym and finding out that they were one of the first ones there didn’t shock them too much, after all, it was only 4:30 AM and they will leave at around 5 AM. Hinata saw this as an opportunity to warm up while Natsu sat down, playing some game on her tablet.

They only had to wait a few more minutes until all the others filled in the gym, Hinata greeted them with his signature bright smile, but they gave most of their attention to the little girl who was using her tablet and minding her own business. Hinata followed their gazes and chuckled. This was the perfect opportunity to introduce his little sister.

“Guys, this is Natsu, she’s my little sister! Coach and Takeda-sensei gave me permission to bring her with me since my mom can’t take care of her this summer! Sometimes she’s cheeky, but most of the time she’s behaved so you don’t have to worry much about her causing trouble” he said, ruffling his sister’s hair. Suga smiled and walked over to Natsu, introducing himself and the rest of the team. Suga can definitely see the resemblance between Hinata and Natsu, they could be easily mistaken as twins if it wasn’t for the age gap between them, they were also both very energetic and cute.

Suga blinked, then a blush crept up his cheeks. Did he just call Hinata _cute!?_ He was fine with calling Natsu cute; she was a child, and she was cute, as he said, but calling Hinata, the person he so clearly rejected when he confessed to him, cute!? He couldn’t like Hinata… right? The thought made him get butterflies. He put the thought at the back of his mind, wanting to focus on their trip to Tokyo.

The thought stayed out of his mind for a little while until suddenly Natsu had asked Hinata for a kiss. Suga didn’t mind this, nor did anyone, it’s not like they haven’t seen siblings kiss each other but the way Hinata gave Natsu kisses was _adorable_. He kissed Natsu all over her face, as she giggled. Suga looked over to the others who were clearly thinking the same thing as he was, all of them in awe at how cute they were but also a hint of jealousy in their eyes. Suga shook his head, he’s probably just seeing things since he was still tired…” Hey, Suga, you okay?” Daichi asked him, a hand on his shoulder, he smiled at him “I’m fine, just tired!” Daichi nodded, relieved that Suga was okay “okay… uh, the bus will leave soon, so get ready” Suga nodded “Okay, thanks Daichi” He shrugged “It’s no problem”. Suga watched Daichi walk away, most likely to tell the others that they would leave soon.

Minutes pass by, and it’s finally time to go to Tokyo, and everyone is excited! They couldn’t wait for training camp, but it seemed like most of them couldn’t focus on the camp for all of their attention seemed to be on the two balls of sunshine cuddling at the back of the bus. They stared and stared, feeling jealousy take over them. They felt stupid; they were jealous of his sister; they’re siblings, for fuck’s sake! But they can’t help it, they can’t help but wish they were in Natsu’s position right now, and the more they started the more they hoped Hinata was oblivious enough not to sense their stares or at least not know why they were staring.

* * *

_He sensed their stares_. He just didn’t want to call them out about it since maybe they were staring at his cute little sister, and he can’t blame them for that, Natsu was adorable! Hinata was snapped back into reality when he heard Natsu’s soft snores. He smiled down at her and after a while, he had also fallen asleep.

After a while, they had stopped staring at Hinata and Natsu and thought about how this summer would go.

_**Word Count: 1319 Words** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was WAY harder to edit, and idk why probably because I wasn't too inspired...or I'm just tired...so sorry if the chapter was updated later than I expected and I'm sorry it sucks!
> 
> A Kudos and a comment will truly be appriciated!
> 
> Edited on July 22, 2020 (5:44 PM)


	6. CHAPTER FIVE (Part One)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took WAY too long, and I know that it's short and I'm sorry! But I keep getting headaches while writing and it sucks! anyways, this chapter will probably suck, but I hope you guys still like it! End notes will have my new update schedule hHhH-

**CHAPTER FIVE (PART ONE)**

They’re finally here, in Tokyo! All of them were excited but the 6 hours and 50 minutes bus ride which had been extended to at least hours had made most of them dizzy, but some still stayed as hyper as ever (e.g. Nishinoya and Tanaka) screaming in excitement as they walked out of the bus. Hinata, during all of this commotion, was shockingly still asleep, Natsu attempting to wake him up. Yamaguchi, who was sitting nearest to the two balls of sunshine, had seen the little girl’s struggle and walked up to the two of them to help her wake up her big brother.

Yamaguchi shakes Hinata gently, “Hinata, we’re here, it’s time to wake up” Hinata groans in response, and Yamaguchi frowned thinking of a way to wake Hinata up quickly so Coach doesn’t start screaming at them for taking too long, it didn’t take long for Yamaguchi to realize the only way to wake up Hinata right now is to threaten him with  _ volleyball _ . Yamaguchi inhaled “Y-you won’t get to play volleyball!” he exclaimed, flustered by the fact he rarely shouts at people but it was that or get in trouble with Coach or with Daichi.

Hinata, at this statement, woke up immediately springing up and exclaiming “I’M A VOLLEYBALL!” Yamaguchi blinked at Hinata, startled, but right after he giggled. Hinata apologized to Yamaguchi, flustered and embarrassed, while Natsu laughed at her brother’s suffering (me lol). Yamaguchi gave Hinata a soft smile, “It’s fine! W-we should go, coach and the others are waiting for us” Hinata smiled and nodded picking up Natsu and their things, walking out the bus along with Yamaguchi. When Hinata, Natsu, and Yamaguchi are (finally) out of the bus the team walked to the gym to be greeted by the teams Nekoma and Fukurodani, while Kuroo explains that some teams (Aoba Johsai, Johnzenji, Date Tech, and Shiratorizawa) would be late because they were given the invitations late.

“HEY! HEY! HEY! IT’S THE SHRIMP AND MEGANE-KUN!!!” Bokuto exclaimed while Akaashi followed him with his calm demeanor, like usual, but on the inside, he was dying. And that’s a daily mood.

“Bokuto-san!” Hinata replied, just as excited to see him, while carrying Natsu on his back. Suddenly, Kuroo magically appeared right next to Hinata “Oya? Who’s this other redhead?” he asked, ruffling Natsu’s hair. Natsu glared at him in response, but nobody seemed to notice except for Akaashi. Hinata looked over to Natsu then Kuroo gave him a smile “This is Natsu, she’s my little sister! She came with me since my mom won’t be home this summer and won’t be able to take care of her! Oh! And I forgot to ask, where’s Kenma?”

“Kenma?” Kuroo paused “He’s with Lev and Yaku, getting his PSP, I think” Hinata nodded and thanked Kuroo with another one of his smiles (If you haven’t noticed, Hinata smiles a lot, maybe he’s an alien or something oof). Hinata walked towards his teammates but was interrupted by a voice, specifically Lev’s voice.

“HINATA! Have you grown any taller!?”

“Hey! It’s not like you’ve grown! Plus, five footers are better than six-footers!” Hinata exclaimed, sticking out his tongue. Lev tilts his head, “Huh… but I’ve grown a few centimeters these few months!” he exclaimed. Hinata’s eyes widened and forgot what he had said a few moments ago and started ranting about how lucky Lev was as he walked like some crab to look “threatening”. Natsu, who was still on Hinata’s back, begins to feel dizzy because of her brother’s movements.

Hinata’s brother instincts (more like peter tingle) immediately makes him notice this, so he decided that it would be better for Natsu if he didn’t carry her on his back. Hinata’s attention then shifted from Natsu to Kenma, and as he walked towards him an enormous smile was on his face “Kenma! I’ve missed you!” he exclaimed, adjusting how he’s carrying Natsu so he can use his other hand to give Kenma a side hug. Kenma replies by giving Hinata a shy smile, and Hinata didn’t mind, Kenma’s shy smiles were cute!

“How are you, Shouyou?” Kenma asks “I’m doing good! Oh! This is my little sister, her name is Natsu!” Hinata replies happily. Kenma looks at Natsu and immediately sees a mini-Shouyou in her, which makes Kenma’s smile quirk up a bit.

“Hello Natsu, I’m Kenma one of your brother’s friends”

Natsu smiles up at him “Hi Kenma-san!” then looks over to her brother “Hey, onii-san, isn’t that one of guys you told me you li-“ before Natsu could finish his sentence, Hinata quickly covers her mouth giving her a glare and smiling awkwardly at Kenma. Natsu’s response to her brother interrupting her was glaring at him, and licking the palm of the hand he had used to cover her mouth, but Hinata didn’t care and his hand stayed on her mouth making whatever she said muffled and not understandable.

“Sorry about Natsu, she’s probably just tired,” Hinata said as he chuckled awkwardly. Hinata knew Kenma knew he liked him, but he wasn’t comfortable talking about it, and he was trying to move on. Kenma gave Hinata a slight smile, “It’s fine, Shouyou”

Kuroo, once again, magically appeared next to Hinata “So you like almost everyone, aye Hinata?” Kuroo asked him teasingly. Hinata stuttered, unable to give Kuroo a proper reply. Luckily, he was saved by the coaches, along with four other teams, that arrived way earlier than expected, entering the gym. The coaches tell everyone to go to their teams and warm up, and with this Hinata knows training camp has begun!

Hinata hurries over to his teammates, smiling at Kenma and Kuroo one last time, although the smile he gave Kuroo was more forced than genuine.

**_Word Count: 958 Words_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will update on: Wednesday and Saturday
> 
> Mondays will be my break (along with Sundays) while other days will be my writing days!~
> 
> Sorry for the bad chapter!
> 
> Edited on July 22, 2020 (5:47 PM)


	7. CHAPTER FIVE (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I die inside a bit.
> 
> Warning: Cussing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ END NOTES FOR A SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT!
> 
> I'm SO sorry this took WAAAYYY longer than I thought! The fifth chapter is probably the longest chapter I'm going to write (not sure)
> 
> Anyways from now on, you guys should read my beginning notes to figure out if I have an announcement (always at the end notes!)
> 
> This chapter is proof read for once!
> 
> I missed you guys a whole lot and I worked REALLY hard to edit this chapter and my head and back hurt... but it's all worth it to see ya'll happy! I hope you guys like this!

**CHAPTER FIVE (Part Two)**

“Kageyama, pass it to me!” Hinata exclaimed, Kageyama then set to Hinata, granting the sunshine’s wish. A point was then scored and Karasuno won the [first] set.

“Uwah! ~ It went like ‘swoosh!’ and then ‘Bam!’ You’re so amazing, Kageyama!” Hinata exclaimed, eyes sparkling like he was a kid in a candy store. Kageyama blushed, “H-Hinata… BOKEEE!!!” he said as steam came out of his ears.

Hinata walked away from Kageyama, oblivious to what he had just done, and went over to Nishinoya just as excited as he was when talking to Kageyama a moment ago and describing Noya’s receives with the usual “pow!” and “bam” and “whoosh”.

* * *

Yamaguchi looked at Hinata in awe and then back to the blushing Kageyama. It seems like Hinata had done his damage and just walked away. Yamaguchi then looked over to Tsukki, who was holding in his laughter and completely  _ failing _ . Kageyama’s head immediately turned towards Tsukki, and if looks could kill, Yamaguchi thought, his best friend would be six feet under. 

* * *

“Well, well, well, you crows are as interesting as ever,” a voice says, the voice of one Terushima Yuji.

Hinata smiled brightly, “Mr. Close-Cropped Hair!” he cheerfully exclaimed.

“Oi! Mini-Spiderman! Don’t call me weird nicknames, speaking of nicknames… Where’s Glasses-chan?” Terushima asked, then proceeded to look for the beautiful manager. Hearing this, Nishinoya, Tanaka, and Taketora did an  _ “intimidating”  _ dance, as if it would stop Terushima from going over to Kiyoko and her girlfri- I mean Yachi, “You stay away from our managers, you playboy pervert!” they said in unison.

“Geez, no need to be so  _ murderous _ ... I just wanted glasses-chan’s number” Terushima said with a pout, and if possible the three boys became more  _ “intimidating”  _ and their aura felt more murderous than before.

Kiyoko, who was watching the whole ordeal go down with Yachi [ _ that’s her bae _ ], rolled her eyes ”Stop that” she said, as she hit the three boys’ heads with her notebook. Kiyoko then looked over to Yachi and grabbed her hand “Let’s go sit with the other managers, Yachi” she said, “O-okay Kiyoko-san” Yachi replied [her face as red as a tomato, as she felt Kiyoko’s soft touch on her own].

Tanaka sighed dreamily, “I love it when she hits me,” he said, Noya and Taketora [who were blushing like idiots] nodded agreeing with Tanaka’s statement.

“Johnzenji’s captain is right, you crows are interesting, not that I never knew, but you’re not as interesting as me,” a voice said, and just by how  _ obnoxious  _ that statement is, everyone already knew it was Oikawa, the captain of Aoba Johsai, that had said it.

Iwaizumi, who has had enough of Oikawa’s shit, got a volleyball and served it to his head “Ow! Iwa-chan, that hurt!” Oikawa said while pouting “ _ You should have gone to Shiratorizawa.  _ Then maybe you’d be respected” Ushijima says, walking up to them.

Oikawa scoffs “As if I’ll go to that trash hole”

“Like you aren’t trash yourself,” Iwaizumi says pissed at his childhood friend. [Tsukishima and Kageyama are  _ attempting  _ to hold their laughs. They failed.]

“Areh?” Tendou said with his eyebrow raised, “Even the great miracle boy Ushijima is interested in these crows?” he continued, walking over to the crowd.

“Whatever! I’m still better!” Oikawa said; Iwaizumi sighs, exasperated. Sometimes Iwaizumi wonders why he was even best friends with Oikawa.

“Japan!” Hinata exclaimed, Ushijima bowed at him and in response said: “Hinata Shouyou, it’s a pleasure to meet you here at camp. I hope you improve soon, but I must have you know we will be on top”

“You wish!” Hinata said, sticking his tongue out like a five-year-old, and like a five-year-old, he looked adorable while doing it, and Ushijima couldn’t help but blush by the sight bestowed upon him. Luckily for him, Hinata had not seen his blush, Hinata’s attention was now on a certain Date Tech member. Unluckily for him. Others had seen him blush, making him a victim of both curious and envious glares.

* * *

Hinata tore his eyes away from Ushijima as he saw one of his friends from Date Tech, Aone, who had walked up to him and bowed. Hinata also bows, Aone smiles at him and he smiles back and then shaking Aone’s hand gently.

Aone blushed at the contact, Hinata had such soft hands and it felt nice against his own rough hands. He feels the stares of others on him, whether it be stares of envy or curiosity, he did not know; but when he had looked over to them, they had already looked away.

“I’m glad you’re here, Aone-Senpai!” Hinata said, as cheerful as ever as he let go of Aone’s hand, Aone fought the urge to frown because of how  _ lonely  _ his hand felt without Hinata’s touch, but the thought had slipped away as he heard a little girl crying out for help.

* * *

“O-onii-chan!!!! I-I hurt my f-finger!” Natsu exclaimed between her sobs, as she ran to Hinata and proceeds to hug his leg. Hinata kneels down to Natsu’s height [ _ ‘ _ He didn’t have to kneel, I’m not that short! I’m at least  _ half  _ his height! _ ’ _ she thought] and calmed her down, and once her sobs were replaced with soft sniffles, he asked her to explain what got her hurt Natsu explains that she has gotten a bad paper cut [ngl, paper cuts are so fucking painful and I learned that the hard way] while drawing with the managers.

That was what she had  _ said  _ to her brother, but was it the complete  _ truth _ ? No, she had not. Natsu loves her brother, but she also loves getting  _ attention _ , and sure, the managers had given her all the attention a child her age would want, but she needed [wanted] attention from her brother. The sole reason she even went with her brother, other than wanting to see her brother get a boyfriend, was because she wanted to get some time [but mostly attention] with [from] her brother.

No, she did not purposefully get hurt, she’s not that stupid and she would never do that even if she needed [wanted] the attention. Yes, she used herself getting injured as an excuse to get attention from her brother, but she was given an opportunity and she  _ took  _ it. Natsu mentally rolls her eyes.  _ Does it really matter? _ She got what she wanted, and she’s  _ satisfied _ with the results.

* * *

Hinata gave his sister a smile “Aw, come here Natsu, let your big brother give you a hug” he says, as he pulls his sister into a hug. Natsu giggles, “And kisses too please!” Natsu exclaimed cheerfully.

Hinata grinned at Natsu and agreed to give her kisses  _ after  _ her paper cut is treated. Natsu pouted but agreed to Hinata’s terms. Kiyoko approached the two, also kneeling down to put a band-aid on the wound. Hinata thanks her and she gave him a slight smile in response and walked back to the other managers [who were watching from afar and fangirling].

Hinata then smothered his little sister with [brotherly] kisses. He hadn’t noticed that the gym had gone quiet as his and Natsu’s laughter echoed through the gym. Hinata then told Natsu to go over to the managers, because volleyball practice is [still] not over, Natsu obeyed but not before asking him for one last kiss on the cheek.

He then stood up and looked over to the others. And that’s when he had realized that the gym had become oddly  _ quiet _ [which rarely ever happened, even out of training camp]. Hinata chuckled awkwardly and apologized for getting carried away, Sugawara gave him a smile [ _ He dies inside a little because Sugawara’s smiles were *chefs kiss* _ ] “It's fine Hinata! We understand, siblings, and all!”

Hinata sighed in relief, he didn’t know why he was so nervous [probably because the gym was so quiet you could hear a pin drop], everyone in the gym had been understanding although it had  _ only  _ been Suga who had told him it was fine.

* * *

Oikawa looks at the siblings’ interaction with a glare full of  _ jealousy _ and  _ hatred. But _ he did not know  _ why.  _ I mean, who gave  _ him _ the  _ right  _ to? First of all, Hinata had been giving affection to his  _ sister _ , not his boyfriend [it’s not like he has one anyway] or another guy, but his own  _ sister _ . Second of all, no one  _ owns _ him [’  _ I  _ don’t own him _ ’  _ he thought], Hinata is  _ not _ an object but a human being! And none of them were dating him, anyway. Third of all,  _ he  _ was the one who  _ rejected  _ him!

Oikawa won’t deny it, he looks at Hinata like he’s his prey every time he did something remotely cute or sexual, but literally everyone [excluding the managers and Hinata’s sister… ‘what was her name again?’ Oikawa thought] did! He may be stupid, but he’s not blind. He knows everyone  _ will deny  _ liking Hinata, but he knows the truth… and Oikawa feels so  _ stupid _ and like actual  _ trash _ when he realized he  _ has _ his feelings for the sunshine boy.  _ Why  _ hadn’t he accepted Hinata’s confession? And  _ why  _ did he have to realize his feelings for the orange [red] head, when it was already too [it’s not that] late?

Oikawa put these thoughts to the side and smirked walking up to Hinata “Anyway Chibi-chan, I never knew you could be that  _ affectionate _ ! Can I get some of that too?” he asked Hinata, hoping that the statement did not sound forced to sound teasing. He didn’t want people knowing he  _ liked _ the sunshine boy, he did  _ not  _ want to die yet [he was too young and beautiful to die this early].

Hinata gave him a smile, Oikawa struggled to maintain his smirk, Hinata’s smile had seemed so  _ forced  _ and so  _ broken _ .

“I’m just kidding Chibi-chan, I’m not that cruel,” he said, with a pout [might at add], oblivious to the angry glares directed at him.

“Trashykawa, you heartless piece of shit!” Iwa-chan exclaimed as he spiked a volleyball to his head. Oikawa whined and complained, but he knew that he deserved that one, and maybe he deserved even more for breaking the sunshine boy’s heart.

* * *

Hinata knew what position he put himself in from the moment he caught feelings for them; but it doesn’t mean he  _ knew _ what would happen, it wouldn’t hurt. It didn’t mean that he  _ knew  _ what would happen; he  _ wanted _ it to happen. When he  _ confessed _ to them, he hoped that  _ maybe _ it wouldn’t end up that way… But that’s  _ exactly _ what happened…  _ isn’t it?  _ So, when Oikawa had flirted with him, he felt conflicted, because hadn’t Oikawa  _ rejected _ him? And maybe… just  _ maybe  _ he isn’t as unlovable as he himself had thought… or maybe it’s just his imagination thinking for him and Oikawa was just  _ playing  _ with his feelings…

That thought hurt, and Hinata almost visibly flinched when he thought it, because of how  _ cruel  _ it sounded, because had Oikawa really thought his  _ feelings  _ were a  _ joke _ ? A  _ toy _ ? Something so  _ unimportant _ that he could just  _ grab  _ it  _ harshly  _ and  _ play _ with it? But Hinata knew Oikawa wasn’t  _ cruel _ … or maybe he’s reading into it too deep and he’s just paranoid… Yeah, that makes sense… and he’s ending it there because if he thinks about it more he swears he’s gonna cry.

Hinata sighed and watched as Oikawa whined and argued with Iwaizumi, but his attention was taken away from them when Takeda and Coach Ukai called him over. Hinata approached him, nervous, but his curiosity stopped him from thinking about it too much.

Takeda then explained to Hinata that he had visitors, Hinata felt the confused stares of the others in the gym, but didn’t mind it because he was just as confused as all of them, while the coach talked to Hinata the other coaches informed the others they’ll be heading out for a while “Managers are in charge, and dinner is at 7” Coach Ukai said “Osu!” came a faint reply, others too busy looking at Hinata [lmao].

“O-okay! Where are they?” Hinata asked, tilting his head [cutie <3]

There was a snort, “We’re right here,” One of the “mysterious” boys said, “You’re as oblivious as ever, aren’t yah Shouyou?” the other says.

Hinata gasps as he looks over to where the voices were “N-no way… KOUJI!!! IZUMI!!!” he exclaimed, as he charged at them and tackled the both of them into a group hug, the three of them falling onto the gym floor.

Takeda watched the scene with a smile and excused himself, catching up with the coaches, and ‘ _ secretly _ ’ holding hands with Ukai.

“Hey Shou! Long time no see!” Kouji said, chuckling and ruffling his hair, Izumi nodded, “Yeah! How have you been, Shou?” he asks as he does the same thing Kouji did.

“I’ve missed you guys so much! But… How did you guys know I would be here?” he asks, standing up and then helping them stand up.

“A magician never shows their secrets!” Kouji said while winking at Hinata and smirking at Izumi. Hinata giggles.

“Well, then… uh… make yourselves at… uh, gym?” Hinata wants to bang his head against the gym walls… He then inhaled and then began to ramble.

“andalsoI’mjustsoexcitedthatyouguysarehereit’sbeensolongsinceI’veseenyouguysandI’vemissedyouguyssomuchandi’mjustreallyhappyandI’msoexcitedandIreallywannaintroduceyouguystothefriendsImadethispastyearandIreallyhopeyouguysallgetalongandIhopethatevenifI’mherefortrainingcampthatwe’llbeabletospendalotoftimethissummerintokyoandI-“

His rambling was silenced when he felt two pairs of lips pressing gently against his smooth cheeks and his face  _ burst  _ into flames. His friends chuckle “At least you finally stopped mumbling words we couldn’t understand” Izumi said.

“And you never told us you had such  _ soft _ cheeks! ~,” Kouji said, pinching Hinata’s cheeks, gently.

Hinata.exe has stopped working… his two best friends just  _ kissed _ him! And yes, it was on the cheeks, but still! Does this mean they  _ liked  _ him? But Hinata thought they had girlfriends… maybe it was just a  _ friendly _ gesture? Y-yeah… Yeah! A friendly gesture….

Hinata stutters “I-I thought t-that… uH… N-nevermind! A-anyways… I missed you guys and I hope that we can catch at dinner, feel free to… uh… e-explore? Y-yeah… and um… you guys can sleep with…  _ me _ … if you’d like,” Izumi smiles at him while Kouji ruffles his hair.

“That sounds nice Shou” Kouji said and Izumi nodded in agreement

“U-uh okay! I’ll talk to Daichi about it then!”

“Okay, we’ll see you later at 7!” Kouji said and Izumi waved him goodbye as they both left the gym to do some exploring “Bye!” Hinata exclaimed and then walked over to Daichi asking him if they could stay, Daichi agreed and Hinata mentally celebrated, but not before saying “sorry” to Daichi profusely for the inconvenience he had caused him and the whole team and Daichi telling him it was fine and that it was not an inconvenience at all.

* * *

After all of that, everything went back to “normal” and practice began once again.

Hinata was oblivious, like  _ hella _ oblivious, that he didn’t notice [he did, but he wasn’t sure if they were looking at him or someone else, but he didn’t think about it since he wanted to focus on volleyball] that even during practice some of them were literally looking at him as if they wanted to  _ eat _ him, while the others just looked at him with confusion or jealousy in their eyes because of his interaction with his friends.

People were basically having a  _ crisis _ ; not a sexuality crisis. No, none of them were straight, anyway. The crisis they were having was about their  _ feelings _ … they had rejected the sunshine boy but as of right now they felt jealous of two people they hadn’t even met, and just a moment ago they were jealous of his  _ sister _ .

They all put the thought aside, forcing themselves to focus on volleyball. After all, this  _ is  _ training camp.

* * *

Natsu glared at the guys who were staring at her brother, because  _ ‘that’s my brother, who YOU rejected you are all poo-poo heads!’ _ , and the moment the boy had felt the glares of the little girl they were now  _ attempting _ to act casual [key word:  _ attempting _ ]. Natsu scoffed, mentally, wouldn’t want the poo-poo heads to hear her after all [although she wished she had scoffed aloud], because even she, a  _ toddler _ , could do better than whatever they're trying to do.

‘ _ If that’s what they think casual looks like’ _ , Natsu though, ‘ _ I’m questioning my brother’s taste in men’  _ [Oikawa and Hinata are both  _ offended  _ by that statement, and Natsu is  _ not  _ sorry].  _ ‘Idiots, that’s what they are _ ’ but she  _ has  _ to force herself to like them; because although they are idiots [Natsu doesn’t think they ALL are, she likes Suga, Kenma, and Yamagucci and she hopes that if her brother does get a boyfriend that it would be one of them] her brother loves them and wants to date them and she can’t do anything to change his mind even if she tried. She let out an exasperated sigh and closed her eyes. Whoever her brother would date, she just hopes that they’re tolerable.

_**Word Count: 2,822 Words  
** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have decided...to make another book, but dedicated to oneshots! (and it's gonna be pretty gay) and it's not just Haikyuu!! if you're interested in that then stay tuned! because I still have to make the first oneshots since I can't exactly get requests...OOORRR ya'll can leave your request here for now until I publish it and stuff!
> 
> If you wanna get to know my more, I have a tumblr!  
> [https://redxmxncyy.tumblr.com/]  
> And if you want to talk to me, you can contact me on my tumblr and wattpad (under the same name: cosmixkisses), you can send your request there as well!
> 
> Anyways thanks for reading! I hope you liked it, have a nice day and...Happy Writing and Reading!~
> 
> This chapter's dialogue was mostly kept the same, because I suck at dialogue...I added a bunch of stuff which made this longer like- oop-
> 
> This chapter was way may angsty than expected..sorry for that!
> 
> Edited on July 22, 2020 (5:56 PM)


	8. CHAPTER SIX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really tired lmao... I hate myself so much for procrastinating and writing this in under a day ughh... I'm really tired right now so I probably won't indent anything in this chapter (because wattpad just likes removing my indent) 
> 
> I also switched from word to google docs and lemme tell you... I love google docs lmao... for the writers who read my work... what application do you guys use to write? Or do you write on the website directly?
> 
> I'm also working on the oneshot book so I'm about to kill myself :) and I have training tomorrow (school sucks) so I'm just dead...yeah, that's about it...
> 
> Anyways Warnings: Cussing and mentions of non-con (i think) so be warned!

**CHAPTER SIX**

Volleyball practice lasted for another 6 hours, and everyone was exhausted and couldn't wait to eat and then go to sleep. Our ball of sunshine, however, was as energetic as ever. [Oikawa still swears that Hinata is not human, say an Alien]

"One more!" Hinata exclaimed

"Energetic as usual, aye Hinata?" Oikawa said as he approached him

Hinata merely nodded in response, continuing to jump around while flailing his arms, like a crow who was just learning how to fly. [ha]

Oikawa watched "Be careful or you'll tr-" before he could even finish, Hinata had already stepped on a volleyball and began to fall.

Hinata let out a squeak and closed his eyes waiting for the impact that he would feel the moment he hit the floor, but it never came. He slowly opened his eyes, to find Oikawa's dark chocolate brown eyes staring into his own brown ones.

Hinata's face burst into flames as he realized the position Oikawa and him were in right now, one of Oikawa's arms were under his leg while his other arm was supporting Hinata's back, basically one of his crushes was currently carrying him in bridal style.

**\---**

Suga, like everybody else, was watching the whole ordeal with a glare but unlike everybody he made a move to remove Hinata from Oikawa's dirty, _dirty_ arms. "Get away from my chi- Hinata!" he says, his glare becoming more deadly, if possible.

" _Your_ chibi?" Oikawa asked with disbelief and envy.

Suga paused "I mean Karasuno's Hinata" he said with a slightly wobbly smile.

"Yeah, sure... whatever... Anyways see you later Chibi-chan!~" Oikawa winked at Hinata and gave Suga a smug smirk.

Suga sighed, looking over to Hinata "Anyways, Hinata I think your friends are waiting for you outside since practice is over" he says with his signature mom™ smile.

"Hai, Suga-senpai!" Hinata says, excusing himself and then running out of the gym. Suga watched Hinata as he gave his friends hugs, with a small smile, glad that the ball of sunshine had such nice friends that helped him before Karasuno, but Suga couldn't help but feel a hint of jealousy towards Kouji and Izumi.

**\---**

"So, how's your highschool life so far Shouyou?" Kouji asks

"It had been fine", Hinata replied with a slight pout, then went back to smiling "How about you guys?"

"It was fine, just playing some soccer as per usual... I'm glad that you've found teammates that care and are there for you!" Kouji says with a smile.

"My highschool life is fine too, just playing basketball then and there, and having lots of work which is annoying but I'll manage" Izumi says

Hinata nodded "I know this is a bit sudden, but how's Rin and Lisa?" [As to quote from the OG of this, these are random names (people?) are to Izumi and Kouji's girlfriends]

"Well, we broke it off as soon as we reached highschool, I just saw Rin cheating on me so I broke it off. It's no problem though, she was too bossy for my liking anyways", Kouji says, shrugging, as if to say that he doesn't give a single fuck that his girlfriend _'ex-girlfriend'_ Hinata thought, correcting himself, cheated on him or that they broke up.

"Lisa and I are just friends now, but we sorta drifted apart, probably because I broke it off with her since she wanted to do _things_ that I wasn't really comfortable with.[no means no] I don't know why I remained friends with her after we broke up... I'm just glad we can't contact each other anymore" Izumi says while shrugging, it seems like he also doesn't give a shit that he broke up with his girlfriend.

"How about you Shou, got a girlfriend yet?" Izumi asks, smirking, while Kouji tries not to laugh.

"W-well...a-actually", Hinata stuttered out, he still hadn't told Kouji and Izumi about his sexuality because he was waiting for the right time and it seemed like _now_ is the right time to tell his bestfriends.

"Actually what?" Kouji asks

"Erm..please don't h-hate m-me... but I'm.. gay and I'm... also p-polyamorous [polyamory??]" Hinata says, tilting his head in another direction to avoid eye contact. There was a pregnant silence and Hinata took this as a sign that he just lost his long time best friends, "I-I'm sorry... you guys are probably d-disgusted..." he said, his voice cracking.

"Shouyou... what are you saying?" Kouji asks with a soft, comforting tone.

"Yeah, Shouyou... we will accept you no matter what sex preference you are" Izumi says while hugging him.

"Yeah! And no matter what happens, we'll be here for you no matter what!" Kouji says, joining the hug.

Hinata couldn't hold it in anymore, he burst out crying, clinging onto Izumi and Kouji. He remembers the rejections, the heartbreak he felt, and the insecurities he felt right after. He didn't know if he could go through all of it, but now he's here... with Kouji and Izumi being comforted, feeling _loved_.

"There, there Shouyou... All will be okay..." Izumi says, caressing his back to calm him down.

"T-thank you... Thank you guys so much!" Hinata says, pulling away from the hug and wiping away his tears. He let out soft sniffles, which the two boys found adorable, so they did what any best friend would do... make him cry more! Just kidding! They kissed his cheeks! [not the cake, sorry guys no smut yet lmao]

"We'll be here for you, no matter what, in fact... were quite offended that you thought we would hate you just because of your sexuality!" Kouji says, Izumi nodded in agreement, chuckling under his breath.

Hinata giggles, while Izumi and Kouji smile at him with affectionate eyes.

 ****Meanwhile, a group of boys are watching the three boys interact.

[guess who's talking, because idk either lmao]

"I wonder why these so called 'friends' of his are hanging out there with what is _mine_ "

"Says the person who rejected him a few months ago", someone says, with a smirk.

"HMPH! WHATEVER!" [so loud, tsk tsk tsk]

"Guys, quit it! I want to see what they're doing!"

"Ho ho ho? What's this? People are spying on the little sun?", somebody says while holding in his laughter.

"Shut up, you're here too!"

"Why the fuck are people popping out of no where"

"'Cuz the author doesn't know how to write this in a third person point of view because she doesn't know who's talking and she's writing this in under a day because procrastination!"

"FOURTH WALL!"

"Oops! Sorry!"

"Who even are you!?"

"Shhh!!!"

"I just came to check on Shouyou... to make sure he's safe"

"Yeah! I don't trust those friends of his.."

"Wahh!!!"

"The hell-"

"I thought I would be the first here!", the person says with a pout.

"Told you, you piece of sh-"

The piece of shit gasps "That Hurts! ///-chan!"

"Haiiii!~ What are you guys doing here?"

"Aaaaand another one bites the dust- I mean another guy pops out of nowhere! Told you this was a bad idea! We're causing such a ruckus right now, I wouldn't be surprised if Hinata and his friends notice us"

"What's the ruckus all about?"

"We're fUckEd"

"I want to keep him!~"

This person dies internally "He doesn't belong to us, idiot"

"But-"

"Lmao, you said 'butt'"

"Shut up!"

"No buts!" this person says, although in reality this person wants Hinata on their team (player reasons~) but knows that it's not possible because Mama Crow™ will kill him.

"Areh? Why are people spying on Karasuno's no.10?"

"I don't know, but it's getting a bit too noisy here..."

_'A bit?'_

"Crap... uhh.. Mo- I mean-"

_'Shit, I should've just told them to get inside... When the mom and the dad get angry shit about to get real..'_

"Oooh~ Mini-spoderman~, wait... why are all of you here and why are you spying on no. 10?"

Somebody facepalms "I'm out" he says and attempts to walk away but fails immediately because Hinata had already been walking back to the gym with Izumi and Kouji in tow.

"Tsukishima?" Hinata blinks "...And everyone else!? What are you guys doing here!?"

Kouji and Izumi, not being as oblivious as the tiny redhead, knew that everyone was spying on them. [was it really everyone though???]

Everyone thinks the same thing _'Shit, we're fucked, what are we gonna do?'_ Well except Sugawara and Daichi who were glaring at them because all of this was their fault.

"What's this? Are you.. Possibly, correct me if I'm wrong here... Spying on us?" Kouji asks with a smug smirk.

Everyone basically freezes at this question and Kouji chuckles "Hold up! I'm just kidding! Anyways, let's all head back inside!" he says.

**\---**

The coaches, who were watching from afar all thought the same thing _'What a great fucking way to start summer camp huh?'_ as they looked at each other, exasperated.

**\---**

"Everyone! Time for dinner!" The coaches called out, and with this the crowd dissipated as all the boys walked over to the coaches and like wild animals [excluding the ones who don't eat much: e.g Kenma, Tsukishima], ate their dinner.

Hinata was distracted for the most part, so he didn't eat like he normally would, instead he would slowly stuff his face as he thought about why everyone was acting so odd today. After a while of thinking, Hinata thinks he has tortured his brain enough, and just puts the thought away and proceeds to stuff his mouth with food.

That was Hinata's second to the last thought for the night. Right after dinner, he and all of the others immediately went to sleep on their futons [?]. His mind was plagued by the thought of how tomorrow will go, and as he slowly drifted into sleep, he couldn't help but be excited for the events that may happen the next day.

**_Word Count: 1646 Words_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brother is currently sick (no it's not COVID) but I feel so sorry for him cuz he kept vomiting... I'm tired LMAO... anyways, I hope you like it... I'm sorry it's not as good as I wanted it to be... To be honest I was lucky enough that this chapter mostly focused on dialogue...
> 
> The indentation was all fucked as well, so I just left it out...I think starting now I'll do less indentation... oof...
> 
> Also, yes I know Haikyuu!! just ended and I'm sad... like I cried like a bitch baby sad... I'm not ready guys.. I'm not ready...
> 
> Thanks for reading! I'll see you guys next week!
> 
> Happy Reading and Writing! 
> 
> Lots of luv,
> 
> author-chan


	9. About my update schedule... and a shameless self-promotion

Hello! I hope everyone is doing well! 

School is starting for me and I have a lot of training this week for it... so, I have decided that I won't be able to update every week and this means slower updates... I'm really sorry for this but even without school making sure that I update is hard enough... I'm, again, really sorry!

This doesn't mean I won't be active! If you want to keep in contact with me or you want to know me more you can follow me on my [_**tumblr** _](https://redxmxncyy.tumblr.com)or [_**twitter**_](https://twitter.com/bhubblemilk1)!


	10. CHAPTER SEVEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is 4 weeks after the last chapter, so I had to edit the last line in the last chapter! Very dialogue based. Btw the timeline wasn't planned by me, I'm just going along with the OG story.
> 
> Also I'm back! I'm really really sorry that I haven't been able to post and stuff for a really long time! I hope this chapter doesn't seem like crap and I'm also really sorry that it's short hH-
> 
> [Tumblr](https://redxmxncyy.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Should I make a twitter??? lolol

**Chapter Seven**   
_(1,224 Words)_

The sound of a cock’s crowing wakes Hinata up from his sleep. He sat up rubbing his eyes and yawning; he looks around to find that all of his teammates and his friends were still sleeping; he blinked, still drowsy, and looked at the clock:  _ 5:00 AM _ ; it read. 

It seemed to be a peaceful morning; the sun had only risen and hearing the cocking of crows gave a nostalgic feeling. His drowsiness stays as he carefully stands up and walks out the room, making sure that he doesn’t wake up anybody in the room. He walks down the halls, and after a while he finally makes it outside.

He immediately regrets not getting his jacket as the chilly breeze hit him. He was met with a silhouette who’s back was facing him, as to why this person was outside? Hinata knew that it was the exact same reason as his, to appreciate the peacefulness of the morning and to watch the sunrise. He slowly walked up to the person. 

**~*~**

Akaashi hears the pitter patter of footsteps, which makes him turn around, his eyes slightly widening to find Hinata. He gives him a wave, 

“Good morning, Hinata”

“G-good morning, Akaashi-san!”

“You’re up early,” he says as he looks back at the sunrise.

“I’m usually an early bird and this isn’t the earliest I’ve woken up!” 

Akaashi sees Hinata’s smile from the corner of his eyes, and he couldn’t help but blush at how bright it was. He hummed, “So... how is volleyball practice so far?”

Hinata’s eyes light up at the mention of volleyball “Oh, it’s great! I really missed everyone, and it’s nice to see all of you again! It’s also really nice that I get to practice a lot too!” 

Akaashi gives a small nod in response, continuing to watch the sunrise. He couldn’t help but get lost in his thoughts, specifically thoughts about Hinata and why he rejected him. Hinata wasn’t a bad person, nor was he ugly, so why  _ did he _ ? He put the thought away just as Hinata asked him a question.

“Is Bokuto-senpai still awake?” 

“Well, yes, since he stayed up late last night playing a card game with Kuroo and Lev,” he replies looking over to Hinata who was also looking at him. 

“C-can I join next time?” 

“Sure, anytime is okay. As long as it’s not during volleyball practice”

“Oh, okay!” Hinata gives him a smile, and then looks back at the sunrise.

His eyes stay trained on Hinata, his heart pounding, and butterflies are in his stomach. He pauses and thinks about how unfair this is. Not for him, but for Hinata, who he had rejected. If he likes Hinata and confesses to him, Hinata would be confused and there’s a high chance that Hinata has already moved on. 

Akaashi was about to look back at the sunrise, but he noticed something about him. He was unusually quiet, but all he could focus on was his  _ smile _ . It was bright and could easily fool someone who wasn’t observant enough to look at his eyes, after all the eyes are the windows to one’s heart, and Hinata’s eyes are… sad, heartbroken even and he couldn’t help but think if it was his fault. 

As the sun fully rises and the only color of the sky they see is blue, Akaashi asks Hinata “Are you okay?” Hinata looks over at him in shock and stumbled over his words “Y-yeah! I-I’m fine!” he said, smiling at him.

He nodded, he didn’t buy it one bit but let the topic go. He was enjoying the peaceful silence, and he didn’t want to put it to wa-

“Hey! Hey! Hey! AgGAAaaaShUuiI!~” 

He let out an exasperated sigh, Bokuto’s awake, and that means Kuroo is awake, because Bokuto just can’t give him a break. (sfousdfh I promise I love Bokuto-) He gives Bokuto a wave, he looked back to where Hinata was supposed to be but he was already with the others so he just joined the others as well since it’s not like he has a choice, anyway. 

**~*~**

“Bokuto-senpai!” Hinata exclaimed, running towards the others.

“Hinata!” Bokuto exclaimed, as he and Hinata did a high five.

“So, how was your alone time with Akaashi?” Kuroo asks with a  _ suggestive  _ smirk as he ruffles his hair. In return, he let out a cute squeak, “I-it was fine! We had fun-”

“What type of fun?~” Bokuto whispers into his ear in a low, seductive tone.

“Yeah Shouyou, give us details~” Kuroo whispers using the same tone as Bokuto, if not deeper. 

_ His face erupts in flames.  _

“Oi, stop it” Akaashi said as he bonks (lmao) the head of the two captains. Both of them let out pained shouts.

“AAGGAASSSHUI! THAT HUWRTS!!!” Bokuto said, pouting.

“Then why don’t you two stop messing around? And for the record, Hinata and I did nothing of whatever you’re thinking in your  _ ridiculously disgusting  _ minds. We just watched the sunrise,” Akaashi says with a glare that would put anyone six feet under.

The two shiver under his gaze and apologized profusely to both Akaashi and Hinata (who was still not functioning after what Kuroo and Bokuto did). 

Minutes pass, and the teams awoken by Bokuto’s screaming and Kuroo’s shenanigans finally wake up the other teams, the managers, and Hinata’s sister, who joins the four dorks as they bicker. 

“ONII-SAN!~” Natsu exclaimed, detaching herself from Kiyoko and running over to him.

“Natsu!” He exclaimed in return as Natsu tackled him, causing him to land on his butt. (No butts were hurt during the making of this chapter, they’ll be hurt soon tho if you know what I mean ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).)

“Nii-san! I missed you!” Natsu says as she kisses Hinata’s cheek.

“I’ve missed you too, Natsu!” Hinata says, giving his little sister a kiss on the cheek. Natsu giggled and asks him for more.

“There, there, let’s go to the cafeteria, we need to eat breakfast”

“Oki nii-san!” 

The siblings stand up, Hinata holding his sister’s hand, while waving goodbye to Bokuto, Kuroo, and Akaashi. 

Hinata walked toward his teammates, a small smile on his face.

**~*~**

Natsu looks back at the three boys, a smug smirk on her face when she sees the looks of envy on the three boys’ faces. Now they know that if they want to date her brother, then they would have to go through her. 

The three looked at her in shock, because who knew someone so little ( _ Natsu: Hey!) _ could look so smug. 

Natsu was pretty satisfied after what she had done until she was reminded that they weren’t the only ones who liked her big brother. Natsu berated herself because how could she forget about the others when none of them were subtle at all. She noticed the stares, their lust filled eyes ( _ she doesn’t actually know what that means, she heard it from a TV drama she and her brother were watching when their mom was out _ ) looking at her brother as if he was a snacc. 

She lets out a quiet sigh as they get closer to the canteen. Looks like she has a lot of work to do. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually really sorry for not updating the story for such a long time! I feel like I just used school as an excuse and I'm just really sorry! Anyways, everything in my life is on crack including me and I'm currently simping for Georgenotfound
> 
> BTW This chapter ends so abruptly because it's not supposed to end here... I was thinking making a part two but it would be too short so the continuation of this chapter will just go together with chapter 8! (iM sOrRy)
> 
> (also follow me on tumblr lolol and should I make a twitter???)
> 
> Make sure to comment and kudos! (I will be replying to comments if I can!)
> 
> [Tumblr](https://redxmxncyy.tumblr.com/)


	11. Discontinued???

Okay.. so I know I haven't been posting new chapters and that's kind of because I have recently been unmotivated to write this story..

I love writing, but I can't write something half-assed for you guys so I am discontinuing this book...

I'm really sorry for that, also please check my recent announcement bc I totally forgot to check the "notify your followers".. AAAA- Anyway, that is all.. I hope you guys understand! I love all of you!  
  
(also I cant write anything coherent right now.. Sorry :(( )


End file.
